zoboomafoofandomcom-20200213-history
Zobooland
Zobooland is an imaginary world, in which Zoboomafoo's characters reside. Zoboomafoo Name: Zoboomafoo Gender: Male Animal: Lemur Color: White and Brown Zoboo is the main character above all the Zobooland characters. He leaps along in Zobooland and something happens. Gooble Name: Gooble Gender: Male Animal: Rabbit Color: Purple Gooble is a Rabbit and loves to eat goobleberries Narchi Name: Narchi Gender: Male Animal: Anteater/Elephant Creature Color: Greenish-Blue Narchi is a greenish-blue anteater/elephant hybrid-like creature with a plump round body, a long elephant trunk-like nose that has many uses (goobleberry launcher, jet propeller, trumpet, vacuum, etc.), hole-like eyes, stubby flipper-like arms with three fingers, flat pillar feet, three orange hair/feather-like hairs on his head, and an orange spot on his belly. Some of the things he enjoys include playing goobleberry catch, eating zoot fruit, and helping out his friends. He can use his nose in many ways, like launching goobleberries to be caught, eaten, or planted; or sucking all the excess dirt from Noggendrill's house. Sensit Name: Sensit Gender: Male Animal: Lemur Creature Color: Bluish Purple Sensit Is Zoboo's Friend With Senses. Wiggy Waxwing Name: Wiggy Waxwing Gender: Female Animal: Waxwing Color: Blue and Red Wiggy Waxwing Is A Waxwing Green Puppy Name: Green Puppy Gender: Female Animal: Puppy Color: Green Green Puppy loves to lick Zoboo and splash around in goobleberry jelly puddles. Slimantha Name: Slimantha Gender: Female Animal: Salamander Color: Yellow Slimantha Is Zoboo's Friend Who Lives Behind A Rock Noggendrill Name: Noggendrill Gender: Male Animal: Mole Color: Orange Noggendrill Can Dig Holes Through The Ground Snow Lemur Name: Snow Lemur Gender: Male Animal: Lemur Color: Light Blue And White Snow Lemur Is Zoboo And Sensit's Friend Who Lives On A Mountain (Mount Zoboomafoo) Baby Zoboomafooasaurus Name: Baby Zoboomafooasurus Gender: Male Animal: Dinosaur Color: Orange and Green Baby Zoboomafooasaurus Is A Dinosaur And Hatched His Egg. Zoboomafooasaurus Name: Zoboomafooasaurus Gender: Female Animal: Dinosaur Color: Orange and Green Zoboomafooasaurus is a dinosaur. She is the biggest of all the Zobooland characters. Whenever she walks, she roars and stomps on the ground. Buggly Name: Buggly Gender: Male Animal: Bug Color: Green and Blue Buggly Is A Bug. He Never Comes Out Of The Cuckoo Clock When The Mystery Animals Arrive Like Zoboomafooasaurus Fibby Name: Fibby Gender: Female Animal: Sea Creature (fish/octopus/crab/whale hybrid) Color: Orange, Green, Yellow, Red, and Blue Fibby, Zoboo's Best Friend Is Introduced. She Appeared When Narchi Lost His Ball And She Caught It. Most of her appearances show her submerged, but some stories show her entire body (a strange orange fish-like body with eye stalks, nostrils, fins, weird coral-like spines, and a fish mouth; two green octopus tentacles with yellow suckers; two red crab claws, and a big blue whale tail). According to the 2nd Zobooland story of "Crocodilian", Fibby lived in Zobboland since a Paleozoic-type era, making her the first (and oldest) Zobooland character to ever exist. Cy Name: Cy Gender: Male Animal: Squid Color: Light Green Cy was introduced, and everyone was scared of him, until they become friends.